My Cursed Destiny
by hhhowbbit
Summary: They story of Mono's life. What happened to her before she met Wander. How she met wander. Why she is cursed...


** My Cursed Destiny **

_It was very early in the morning; the sun was just away from raising. Everything was pitch black in the manor. All was dark, besides a small candle light inside the church window._

_In the lighten room, was a women on the floor, only having a pillow to support her head, she than sat up holding a baby wrapped in a blanket, the father was sitting down right next to the mother, then two monks walked in, one monk carried a bowl of holy water, he placed the bowl down very gently making sure not to spill not a single drop. Everyone waited patiently for the priest._

_The priest entered with grace. He was not in a hurry, he was just simply peaceful. One monk picked up the bowl of water, and the other slowly got the child from the mother. They baptized the newborn. The priest look out the window as there was now some light in the sky slowly approaching and he said,_

_"Now for the destiny of this child beholds." _

_There was a hawk on one side of the tree, and about five pure-white doves on the other. The priest looked down at the child.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked_

_"It's a girl, we named her, Mono." The mother replied_

_The priest then shook his head and seemed disappointed about something._

_"Mono's future is a cursed one, her life is cursed." He paused. "You have to kill that child before the suffering starts."_

_The mother and the father were in shock. After so many miscarriages they finally had a child, and then they have to…kill it? What torture._

"_Okay she'll be dead by tomorrow." The father lied._

_Then the couple left the church and back to their small home. As soon they got there they were packing to leave the manor at once. They got everything they needed and placed it on a cart, attached their mule to it and they left. They didn't know where, but as long as they are away from this place, they are safe._

* * *

_After days of traveling, they saw a form of life, there was a small cabin. There was a wooden bridge that they had to cross to get over a stream to get to the cabin. Everything seemed so peaceful here. The sounds of the running calm water, the sound of the birds singing their own songs, the sound of the wind blowing against the trees. It was in shadows, but there were rays of light that the sunlight was visible because a space inbetween the trees._

_They knocked on the door. No one answered. They open the door (which was unlocked) and it was empty. There was only a table and chairs. Obviously the person who lived here, doesn't live here anymore. They moved in. _

I looked in the mirror as I combed my hand through my short black hair. I stared into my silver eyes and took a deep breath and thought_ i I'm ten years old today. /i _ I walked out of my room into the main room, I was wearing brown pants and a white shirt I looked a lot like my father he also had dark hair and bright eyes. But mother, she had light hair and light eyes. But I was really pale, like both of my parents.

I never wore clothes like mother; I've never had long hair like her either. It was cut short and I've always wore male clothes, that's what my mom told me to wear.

"Why can't I wear dresses like you, mom?" I asked my mother  
"We'll tell you when your older, don't worry." She said in return

Mom made carrot soup today. There was a garden out back that we got all our food from, sometimes father would go out fishing or hunting, He would only take me fishing but he said I was to young to hunt. It seems that they always tell me that I'm too young to understand that or too young to do something, it wasn't fair.

I've read books about beautiful cities and beautiful places. But, it seems that I'm always going to live in this small house. I want to see the blue seas, I want to see the tall mountains, and I want to see meadows as far as the can see. At least this forest was pretty.

Every time I asked "Why don't we move where other people are?" I always get the same answer from both of my parents "Because some people are not nice and they are cruel." After the fifth time I asked that question, I decided the answer was always going to be the same, so I stopped.

"I'll be back later," I said as I left through the front door. My parents knew where I was going. Not to far from the house is a peaceful river. I crossed the bridge. I found a stick that had fallen from a tree and picked it up.

Once I got to the river I sat on a rock that was very close to it. I got the stick and threw it into the river. It slowly floated away. Time passed so I just stared into the water to see if I can find any fish. But then I heard a something to my right. I turned my head and saw a male deer and a female deer. They were getting a drink from the cool water. Than I wondered, _ i will I ever meet someone that I can love? I mean if I never meet anyone, how can I love someone? Oh well, I'm only ten I shouldn't even think about love, I don't know anything about it. Yet. /i _

I then left back to home. Before I entered the house I picked an apple of the tree and ate as I entered the house. Mother was sewing and father was crafting something. I got a book and started to read. I was taught by my mother who was taught by her father that was a printer. This book was saying that most people are born in churches, then I asked,

"Was I born in a church?"  
"Yes, actually you were," mother replied

"Which church?"

"The church of North Manor."

Then the silence was back. I put the book away and I went back into my room, and then I fell asleep.

Five years later

I was by the river. Watching the water. Then something was wrong I could just feel it. I turned around to notice that there was smoke coming from the direction of my house. I ran. I ran as if I was a horse getting chased by a mad dog. I never knew I could run so fast. As I crossed the bridge my house was in flames. I ran inside to try to save my parents but it was too late my father was no wear in sight. But mother, she was on the ground dying. I went over to her and held her.

"Mama!" I screamed in tears

"Mono…" her mother paused, "...be who you are…don't let anyone…make you go…against…you're…will." Those were her last words.

I then ran out of the house coughing from the smoke. I ran into the stream to cool myself off from the heat. I was covered in black.

* * *

I looked up and saw a flower infront of me. It was growing very close the stream. I picked it, and set it in the water, for my parents. Than I ran.

I had no idea where I was running. I couldn't stay at the house or near it, I would die. I didn't get no sleep or food while I was finding away out of this endless forest. But after days of searching I found a city. It seemed like everything was perfect here. There were stone roads, marble buildings, giant fountains. But all I knew was to find a church and maybe I could be safe.

I was starving, I was exhausted. Once I found a church, I open the doors and blacked out.

I open my eyes and looked around to see where I am. I was lying on a bed and there were a few beds surrounding me. Everything looked like it was made out of marble. There was this older women walking towards me with a bowl in her hands.

"You are finally awake, you've passed out for a day." She said and pulled up a chair next to the bed and fed me the soup because I was too weak to even hold the soup.

"You are in a church; this church is also a hospitable. I am Nurse Jun. Now lets get you bathed." She said as she set down the soup and helped me out of the bed. She led me into this room where a tub of water was. She helped me get undressed.

"You're a girl?!?" she said in shock, she obviously thought I was a male.

I nodded.

After I bathed, she gave me clothes. It was a dress robe.

"What's your name? Where are your parents?" Nurse Jun asked.

"My name is Mono, my parents died in a fire," I answered

"You poor soul," she then ran her hands through my short hair. "I shall put you in a class that teaches you how to be a lady. Its in this church, there are a lot of orphan ladies there also, in the end you get to either move on or stay here as a nurse." She added. I accepted the offer, I mean what else could I do?

She led me up these stairs and into a room where mattresses were on the floor lined up right next to each other. There was one in the far right hand corner that didn't seem was being used. Nurse Jun said that was mine. I liked it because there was a window that viewed the city above the mattress.

She provide me with the clothes I need and the shoes I needed, they were just sandals. She then led me to this other room.

She open the door and there were other girls wearing the same thing as me. They were sitting at tables. Nurse Jun then said,

"Now ladies, listen up. You have a new student. Her name is Mono." The girls whispered among their selves making comment about me. I didn't care.

I sat down. Nurse Jun was talking to the teacher. There was a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes that turned around.

"Are you sure you're a girl? Do you want to be a boy? You're the manliest women I've ever seen." She said, all her friends laughed. That was all she had to say and I stood up and jumped over the table and started punching the girl. When she fell down off her chair I started to strangle her. At that moment I didn't care who she was I wanted her to die. She had no right in insult me, because in a way she was insult my dead parents because they were the ones who cut my hair.

The teacher pulled me away from the blonde student and said,

"What in God's name is going on?"

"She insulted me!" I screamed. The teacher led me out of the room and she put me into a room that was small and dark.

"What you did is not lady like," The teacher said as she stomped away.

After hours of sitting there. Someone open the door and said,

"Its time to eat." It was Nurse Jun. She led me to the dinning room and I got my food and I sat alone.

There was a girl who sat next to me, she had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. The only thing I thought was "oh great"

"All these girls here are very annoying." she said "I am Gezna" she looked about a year older than I.

"Hello there." I replied. Then we talked, and I then I realized she was probably going to be my only friend here.

center b Three years later /center /b

I am now seventeen. Gezna doesn't stay here anymore; she was forced to marry this man. She's my only friend, we sometimes write to each other. But now my hair is long to my shoulders. I am a Nurse now; I've learned everything about cooking, cleaning, sewing, and taking care of others.

One day a lot of injured soldiers came in. They town was almost under attacked but the attackers were defeated, But the towns soldiers got injured.

I was told to treat this young man. He was about two years older than I was. He got shot in the shoulder with an arrow and slashed by a sword. But no injuries that could kill him unless they got infected. He was really handsome though.

I cleaned his wounds and wrapped them. His face was covered in blood so I cleaned it with warm water. His hair was a dark brown, and sometimes had a slightly red tint to it. But he was unconscious.

Once he opened his green eyes I had to say something to him.

"Hello there, I am Nurse Mono, what is your name?" I told him.

"My name is Wander," he smiled "am I dead?" he replied  
"No, you're not dead. You're in the church's hospitable."

"Are you sure? This is heaven I am sure?"

"Well this is holy land, but you're alive."

"Are you an angel?"

"Do I look like one?" I said in a smile

"You're beautiful like one." After he said that, I blushed.

"Let me get you some water." I said to him and I walked away in a smile.

I returned with a cup of water, and helped him drink the water. I am glad I got to treat him. He made me happy.

After a week he was all better so he had to leave, I was sad of course but that was just because he gave me something to do or talk about.

At night I usually sneak out of the church and walk a mile to this lake. It was very pretty it reminded me of the river. There was a rock that I sat on. Sometimes I stay there for hours seeing how many times I could skip a rock across the water.

One night I was just sitting on a rock, looking at the reflection of the moon on the water. But, then I heard hoof prints. Then I thought someone notice that I was missing and went out looking for me. So I hid behind the rock.

The horse was a tall black stallion. It had a marking on its face, it was a white-diamond-shape on its forehead. The rider was a young man. He saw me moved. He dismounted his horse and walked towards me. I was scared that he was going to kill me or take advantage of me. He was standing behind the rock and then he said,

"No need to be hiding, Angel" I was so happy. First off it was Wander, and second off I'm not going to get murder! Tonight was a goodnight for me!

"Hello Wander." I said standing up, "You startled me." I added

"Oh I'm sorry. What are you doing here anyway? It's not safe for you." he sounded concerned.

"I come here every night." I told him the truth.

He asked me why and I answered

"Well when I was a child, I would always go to this river and watch the fish. It relaxed me. So that's why I come here, to be relaxed. It's very peaceful." Then I paused "Why are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are, to get peace."

Then there was a silence.

"You have a nice horse over there." I said pointing over to the horse. Wander smiled and said,

"His name is Argo." When the horse heard his name it walked over to us. Argo seemed very friendly because he held out his head so he could get pet. So I petted his forehead.

"Whoa, Argo doesn't usually act like this towards people he doesn't know." Wander commented.

"Really?" I said. Argo was so gentle it seemed to me.

"How about I take you back to your place, the sun is going to be coming up soon." He offered. I accepted his offer.

* * *

I watched Wander leave from my window. Now I have my own small room. I still have a good view. I am happy with life.

At night, Wander would come to take me to the lake and back. I don't have to walk two miles at night alone anymore. We would spend hours talking among ourselves. After a while, when I was with him I wish time would stop, but it began to feel it did, and I was in a dream. I just felt like everything was focusing on me and him.

One evening I was just daydreaming in my room. But then I heard people shouting that there was an emergency. I ran into the hospitable room, and on the bed bleeding, was my dear friend, Gezna.

I ran in the room and next to her. There was a priest preaching by her side also. I grabbed her hand; she had no chance of living. She then spoke,

" _He _ did…it… He …killed…me." I knew she was talking about ,her husband, she would always write in her letters that he was abusive.

Tears rushed out of my eyes and then my best friend was dead.

That night when Wander took me to the lake, I was silent the whole way there. I wanted to be happy, but I just couldn't. Once we got there he was standing in front of me.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned. I nodded, biting my lip to fight back the tears. Then I couldn't help it. I ran up to him hugging him. Tears burst from my eyes.

"She's dead! My best friend! She's dead! Dead! Like my mom! Like my dad!" I bawled. He held me back tightly.

He then softly let me go and placed his hands on my shoulders and he said,

"It's okay, Mono. You're not alone. I am here." He leaned closer to me and I moved closer to him, and then we kissed. When our lips separated I then said,

"Wait, the laws say 'If you kiss someone, you have to marry them.'"

"Exactly." He replied. He then took something out of his pocket. It was a ring on a necklace and he placed it in my hand.

"Mono, will you marry me?" he said.

"Of course I will." I said running up to him and hugging him again. Now I was crying, with tears of joy. Then I placed the necklace on and tucked it inside my dress. Even though this was a secret engagement, as long as I'm going to be with him, I didn't care how he asked me to marry me.

He took me back to the church. I was so happy at the moment. I danced around in my small room humming to myself. Even though I was sleeping, I was still smiling.

I woke up I couldn't help but smile. I asked how everyone how they were. Nothing could make my day go wrong.

"All young ladies meet in the main hall right away." Someone announced. I came because I am young and I am a lady, so why not. Once I got there, I wish I hadn't gone. Gezna's husband was choosing a new wife. I was forced to stand in line, even though I refused a number of times.

With just my luck, he chooses me. I told him that I have no interest in him. He couldn't accept that.

"Where were you born? I want to know your history." He asked me

"It doesn't concern you. I don't want to marry you." I repeated. He then slapped me across the face. Gezna was right, he is abusive.

"Fine, I was born in the North manor church. Now go away." I told him as he slapped me again. He then left.

I didn't care where he was going, it seemed that it was odd that he wanted to know my history, but I have to tell Wander about this right away.

Once Wander was there to take me to the lake, I told him about what happened today.

"There is no need to worry, I'll marry you first. Then I'll promise you a beautiful big home, where nobody can get to you." Wander told me. That made me feel better. The Wander randomly said,

"Have you ever heard of 'The Shrine of Worship'?"

"No, what is it." I asked

"Well, it's a myth. It's a place where you can bring someone back to life. But there is a price to pay. Thats all I know of it. I found a scroll of it, and it has a map of it and to it." He told me.

"That's interesting." I said. Then I gave him something,

"Your hair always gets in your pretty eyes, so I made this head band for you." Wander smiled.

"Thank you, its just want I needed." He then kissed my forehead. He then took me home.

The past three days, I didn't see Wander outside my window waiting for me to come for him. I was concerned but I knew he was okay.

On the fifth day I saw him waiting for me.

I went to him and he said,

"I got you this, I traveled far to make sure it was perfect." Than I looked at it. It was a beautiful white dress. That had purple, pink and green design on it. I loved it.

"Tomorrow night, we shall get married." He then rode away. We didn't go to the lake that night.

After 24 hours it was finally the day I've been waiting for. My wedding night, the night when Wander and I get joined in marriage. I wore my dress, but I had a cloak around me so he couldn't fully see me in the dress yet. He helped me on Argo and then we were off to this small temple in the middle of no where.

Wander first went up to the alter. I then took off my cloak and made my way to the alter. I saw Wander and a priest holding a bible there. Once I reached the alter Wander and I grabbed each others hands.

Then the doors were burst open. It was Gezna's husband, a very old priest, and a few monks.

"There she is!" all of them shouted. I was very confused. Two monks ran up to me and grabbed me to take me away. I tried to hold on to Winder's hands but I lost my grip and I yelled,

"Wander!" he ran after me shouting,

"Mono!" the doors shut behind me and they placed to logs up against the door so he couldn't get out. But I heard a window shattered.

They took me into this forest and there was a giant wooden cross there. A monk rolled up my selves as another one held me down. They got a dagger and craved a cross into each of my wrist. I felt the blood rush out of my body. Then they crucified me.

The old priest then said,

"You should have been sacrificed a long time ago, but your parents didn't want that. So they took you away. You have a cursed destiny! You are meant to die!" I couldn't say anything back but now I understand why I had to cross dressed when I was younger. I closed my eyes and I felt my life drain from my body.

I looked up again and I just saw Wander jumping off of Argo with a sword in his hands and killing everyone. He then got me off the cross and held me. He gripped on my hand.

"Wander…I love you." I told him. His eyes were filled with tears. He kissed me on my forehead and said,

"I love you too, Mono." He then began to cry.

"It hurts" I said. I looked at a tree and saw a hawk there, watching us. I ignored it and looked back at Wander and I slowly faded into a deep darkness.

I was at another point of view now. I wasn't human; I saw my body and Wander. I realized that I was now that hawk. I followed Wander.

He took my cloak which he found in the temple where we ere supposed to get married at and wrapped my body in it to use it as a blanket. He took out a scroll of paper and studied it. He place my body on Argo and he mounted the horse. He then traveled somewhere that was really far away. He had to cross this bridge that was miles long. Then we went inside of a building. I flew around trying to find a way that I can see him.

I saw him. He got off the horse and picked up my body very gentle and place it on this alter, and ripped the cloak. Then there was this voice that was coming from somewhere, I didn't know exactly but it echoed. It said that Wander was trespassing on this cursed land and he has to kill 16 great monsters to bring me back to life. So, this is the Shrine of Worship.

Wander then rode off to kill those giant monsters, they were Colossus. Every time he killed one, I can feel that my body was growing life. But it seemed every time he killed one part of his soul was taken away. But he is doing everything he can just for me.

When he was off to defeat the last colossus, I didn't follow him all the way there. But I knew something was happening, and I went to my body. There were these strange men there, they were cursing about something. But all of a sudden, my soul returned to my body. Wander defeated the 16 colossus. I couldn't open my eyes yet. But all I heard was those strange people yelling at my beloved Wander. They were complaining that he shouldn't of have trespassed on these cursed lands. They were saying how Wander was possessed now by a curse spirit. He made his way towards them, but it didn't seem he was trying to go near them, it seemed he was trying to get to me.

I heard them shoot him with a arrow in his right leg. I heard him fell down. Someone else got a sword and stabbed him. All of a sudden I just heard them yelling about how he became a shadow creature. They ran away. I could now open my eyes but it still was blurry. I just saw Wander cover in black trying to get to me. But got sucked into something.

I then sat up and my vision was back. I then saw Argo limping his was towards me. He then lead to the place where Wander was sucked into. There a baby boy with horns. I picked up the baby.

Then Argo made his way up to this spiral ramp. It led outside, it viewed the way how Wander got here, but the bridge was destroyed. Then Argo traveled up another ramp which was a secret garden. It as so beautiful and peaceful. There was a giant castle on the secret garden too. I felt like this baby was part of Wander's soul. I'm going to miss my love. I will think about him every single day. I looked to my left and I saw five pure white doves, and a hawk. But they took off flying. Wander sure didn't break his promise, Wander gave a beautiful big home, where nobody can get to too me.


End file.
